bundfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Note: initial contents imported from Wikipedia's character section. For other lists, see the articles: Humans, humans turned vampire, vampires and werewolves. Main Mina Tepeş ; |ミナ・テペッシュ|Mina Tepesshu}} :Voiced by: Aoi Yūki (Japanese), Monica Rial (English) : The female protagonist and the current ruler of the Vampire world. She usually appears in a young and prepubescent state, though she is not shy enough to feel embarrassed when naked. Mina can act aggressive, cocky, and naughty. However, she actually feels vulnerable and lonely. She cares very much for the welfare of her people and does everything in her power to protect and preserve her species. Mina sympathizes towards the Fangless (vampires who ripped out their own fangs), creating a city underneath the Bund where they can live freely and without persecution. It is revealed that she is in love with Akira since first meeting him or related to him in a close fashion, to the point her secret room is covered from floor to ceiling with nothing but pictures of him. Mina's soul's true form is an adult version of herself with wings. She wishes to have this form kept a secret, as that form's body is able to give birth while her current one cannot, and because of that, she would be forced into marrying one of the Three Nobles, who are also "True Bloods" like her. Mina's name can be derived from the Vlad the Impaler story and Dracula. Tepeş is the Romanian word for Impaler, the reason Vlad the Impaler is called Vlad Tepeş, and Mina was the name of the woman that Dracula sought to have as his new bride in the original novel. Akira Kaburagi Regendorf ; |暁・鏑木・レーゲンドルフ|Akira Kaburagi Rēgendorufu}} :Voiced by: Yuichi Nakamura (Japanese), Alpha Lagrange (English) : The male protagonist of the story. A young werewolf who is the son of Wolfgang and thus is well trained. He has undergone training to identify almost all explosives, learning how to sniff them out. He cannot however disarm them, as he only took the canine part of the program. He is a kind person, determined to protect Mina, with whom he is in love. :In the anime, he lost all of his memories one year ago, and did not even know he was a werewolf until episode 2. It is later revealed he lost his memory due to failing a mission, and was allowed to live because of his importance to Mina. Yuki Saegusa ; |三枝 由紀|Saegusa Yuki}} :Voiced by: Chiwa Saitō (Japanese), Alexis Tipton (English) : The narrator of the story. A human who, it is later revealed, was once Akira's girlfriend. She gave Akira a silver ring as a symbol of their relationship, which later, she gave to Mina as a symbol of their new friendship. She is Akira's classmate as well as a member of the Student Council, and for a time being the only member after the attack on Kaichou. She was at first frightened by vampires, but grows to accept them after spending time with Mina. Through this she appears to gain a close friendship with Mina, even inviting her to spend the night at her house. Yuki is also an amateur novelist, and has quite a following in the Bund. It is suggested she writes yaoi with the protagonist based on Akira, much to his horror. Antagonists Nicole ; :Voiced by: Ayaka Kodama (Japanese), Clarine Harp (English) : A human reporter who became a vampire so as to assassinate Mina during the news conference. She became a suicide bomb by surgically placing C4 inside her own stomach. Her plan was stopped by Akira and Vera driving stake through her heart and Akira throwing the bomb down the elevator shaft (though this accidentally caused damage to the underground settlement Mina was having constructed). She worked for the terrorist organization Telomere. Dermailles ; :Voiced by: Ken Narita (Japanese), Jerry Jewell (English) : Heir to Juneau and behind the attacks on the school turning the students into vampires, including Nanami and Hikosaka. He changed as many people as he could to vampires as a way in serving Mina, believing he was making an army to create a new world for Vampires. He shows no respect to his father, believing he is a person of the past. He also shows a racist hatred to Werewolves, wishing to have them exterminated in the new vampire world ruled by the "young". Mina kills him, seeing his new world idea as just a grand delusion, but before that learned of the Terrorist Organization Telomere was behind her assassination attempt. :In the anime, it was Akira who killed him, and Mina already knew of Telomere before she confronted him. Hysterica =Stephanie Young= ; :Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya (Japanese), : (English) : Her real name is Francesca, and knew Vera nearly 100 years ago. Vera herself, who was known as Veratos at the time, had turned her into a vampire. She turned Hysterica into a vampire when her family was killed by the Spanish Flu and that she was on the very brink of death because of it. She now works for the "Third Kind", a group that wishes for the death of Mina, and was also controlling Nanami. Hysterica lead suicidal Vampires by implanting a liquid container in them, and when a phone signal was sent it would mix with their blood, causing a violent chemical reaction turning them into Vampire Bombs, one of them being Hikosaka. However, after seeing Mina's other form, got herself distracted by trying to contact her master in telling him what she just saw, therefore not realizing that Nanami was reprogrammed and was attacked by her. Vera was the one who finished Hysterica off by throwing a container of the chemical at the open wound, burning her alive. Hysterica had a habit of referring to her slaves as "Pigs." :In the anime, she worked for Telomere, but still tried to contact the three clans before with news of Mina's true form. Assassins At a time the Three Vampire Lords were considering who got to mate with Mina, since she must mate with one of them to create a pure blood Vampire, being the only pure blood female vampire left, as well as she can only give birth once in her life. The Lords came up with a game where each one summoned their best assassin and whose ever killed Akira would be who she had to marry. In the anime there are many differences, most likely due to the shorten time frame, where the assassins were killed off relatively quick and the Chinese assassin being only one person instead of two. Anime-only Tsuchigumo ; :An anime-only character that attempted to kill Mina. His true form is a demon spider. He was quickly killed off by Akira after he remembered he was a werewolf. Mei Ren ; |メイレン|Meiren}} :Voiced by: Yū Kobayashi (Japanese), Cherami Leigh (English) :A therianthrope (or werecat) girl who is always seen eating hard candies, along with an audible biting sound where one is usually supposed to suck on such candy. She can also use said hard candies as a weapon, flicking them as if they were bullets. She also seems to have feelings for Akira. What she is up to is currently shrouded in mystery, but has helped Akira a number of times. She carries a replica pendant reminding her of a precious friend of hers which Akira recalls in his memories. So far it appears she is loyal to Mina, and it even appears it was her who got her on the hard candies. However this is revealed in the last episode to be not true, and is a follower of a Mina look-a-like who is the leader of Telomere. She claims her measurements are 32-23-33 and that she is a virgin. She replaces Seiji Hama in his role as one of the three assassins; this is due to her ability with the shotgun, which is similar in technique to that of Seiji Hama. Her choice of the type of shotgun is also similar. She is killed by Akira in their final fight, but dies happily as she never thought she would be able to die while in someone's arms after being alone for so long. Category:Characters